Code Geass Origins: Valkyrie Squadron
by On Soaring Wings
Summary: The Valkyries. Four female pilots under Luciano Bradley who died during the Second Battle of Tokyo... A series of short drabbles reflecting on who they were, and how they ended up where they did. For we all have our own stories worth telling. Mild AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is the property of Bandai, Sunrise Entertainment, and Funimation. Anna Peries, and Maria Falkner are the property of StormWolf77415. This is purely a non-profit fan based story.**

* * *

 _ **FORWARD: Ya ever see a side character in a show or game, and wonder "Hmmm I wonder what their story is. Like what adventures they had or how they got where they were?" Like even if that character had only a few seconds of screentime. Well... Here's one right now.**_

 _"My name is Marika Soresi. I'm Fifteen years old, and starting my first day at the Imperial Britannian Military Academy. I come from a long line of military service. My grandmother was one of the first female officers to serve in the battlefield during some of Britannia's earliest conquests, my father served as a Captain on board a Frigate for ten years before an injury forced him into early retirement, and my older brother Kewell is already a soldier serving in Area 11. That used to be Japan up until this big war six years ago happened, now they are part of Britannia. I know things are not going well, and there is a lot of people unhappy with us owning their land now, but still eventually things will work out for the best. Britannia can usher the whole world into a peaceful loving place. Sure things look bad now, but in the future I'm sure people can calm down, put things into perspective, and they can see that fighting and hating will only drag everyone down. I know it will be a hard road ahead, and I know there will be danger and death ahead, but I will follow my family's example, and keep the peace not just for Britannia, but for the world._

Steel railing screeched as the elevated train made its way down the tracks. I sat in one of the middle seats, just awkwardly listening to some music on my phone. I always was kinda shy due to living a bit of a sheltered life. I didn't see anyone I wanted to talk to at the time, so I just kept to myself looking out the window as we passed through the city of Pendragon.

I was broken out of my thoughts when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a pretty blond girl about my age step on the train, she waved, and flirted with people along the aisles before finally plopping down in the seat beside mine. I awkwardly turned my head away from her, I don't really think she would be interested in anything I'd have had to say, so I tried to ignore her, and focus on my songs.

Or at least that is what I would have done had she not yanked my earphones out and nearly shouted the word "Hi!" straight into my right ear. I nearly jumped out of my seat in shock from the suprise forced interaction. My heartrate doubles, and my adrenal glands go into overdrive. "What do you want?!" I scream much to the shock of the entire car. I quickly realize what I am doing, and shrink back a bit. "Sorry about that." I say to the entire car before turning to the blonde. "You startled me."

"Oh, my bad." She said casually placing an arm around me, much to my chagrin. "Name's Liliana. What's your name?"

I stammer a bit before speaking up. "Marika Soresi."

"Cool, so you going to the academy too? That sounds awesome, always glad to meet a fellow student!" She said happily.

"Oh, you're a student too?" I asked immediately berating myself. What a stupid question, she was wearing the same uniform I was. A black blazer with gold-trimmed shoulderpads. a knee-length black pencil skirt, and black low-heeled shoes with knee-high dark grey stockings.

"Sure am." She said. "I'm so exited. I'm the first in my family to attend the Military Academy."

"Really? But aren't you a noblewoman too?" I asked a bit confounded.

"Not really, my Dad is only a Knight." Lilianna said. "He saved a Grand Duke's kid from getting hit by a car four years ago, The Duke called in some favors, and Dad got Knighted and everything. That's how I was allowed to come here."

"Makes sense." I said nodding. From what I understood, you had to at least be directly related to a Knight to be accepted to the Academy.

"Yep. So you wanna be friends?" Liliana asked happily. "I've never met a fellow noblewoman my age, and you seem like a nice person."

"Sure thing." I said smiling a bit myself in spite of how informal and down-to-earth this girl was. The muffled screeching of brakes went as the train finally slowed to a stop in front of a huge building... A campus more like it composed of multiple levels with entire floors dedicated to piloting, and military exercises. This was the Pendragon Imperial Military Academy.

"Oh wow, it's even bigger than the pictures made it look!" Liliana said jumping around almost. "This is so incredible. This is where we get to learn to be soldiers!"

I shake my head at her antics, she's so hyper and carefree. Did she really think this was conduct becoming of a future officer? The door slowly opens and one by one the people who either go to, or work at this Academy file off the train car onto the platform. I make my way onto the grounds, and head for the main adminstration building. I walk inside to see a girl with long straight silver hair being harassed by some boys.

"Come on Girl, don't you wanna hang out with some real movers and shakers." The lead boy said. "You're just a Knight. My Dad is an Earl. I'm going places. An orphan like you is struggling to get by." He moved to touch her face only for the girl to grab his arm, and force him to his knees.

"Who is struggling?" She asked in an annoyed matter. "Now leave me alone before I get really mad." She said letting him go.

"Owowow okay, lemme go!" He said as she released him, and he scrambled away. "Frigid bitch, I'll make you pay for that." He threatend as the girl shrugged him off.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask walking up to her. "I get that he was being a jerk, but he's a higher rank than you."

"I'll be fine." She said. "I'm not scared of him, no matter his rank."

"Hey I know you!" Liliana said running up. "You're Anna Peries. You won the 3rd Annual Knightmare Wars Tournament, and recieved Knighthood from Princess Cornelia herself!" I blink. Come to think of it, this silver haired young lady did look familiar.

"Yeah. That's me, now would you keep your voice down. I'd rather not draw the attention of all of Pendragon." Anna said. "Now if you will excuse me I have better things to do than talk to you." She said walking away.

"Well she's... Not very good with people." I say watching her leave.

"Yeah, oh well, not everyone is gonna like you at first. That's why you gotta make a good impression." Lilianna said patting my back. "Now come on, let's go register." She said nearly dragging me off to the front desk.

It was a suprisingly simple task to do. Just a few sheets of paperwork with basic information, and we were good to go. Handed our dorm room keys, and sent on our way.

"Room 1525." Liliana said examining the number. "Sweet looks like we get to be roomates." She said smiling. I nod a bit put off, but trying to remain polite. We walk outside only to be greeted by a cry and splash as a wavy brown haired girl literally fell out of her shoes into the fountain. Nearly everyone pointed at the girl and laughed.

"Stop laughing, that poor girl could be hurt!" I admonish the ctowd before marching up to the girl as she got to her knees. "Hey there, are you okay?" I ask offering my hand to help her out.

"Yeah... Thanks." She said as she stood and got out of the water shivering in the late summer wind. "I'm Maria... Maria Falkner."

"Marika Soresi." I say as she puts her shoes back on. "You sure you're okay. Do you need to visit the infirmiry?"

"N-no... I'm fine... I just need to dry off." She said awkwardly as the crowd dispersed.

"Better get dry fast." Liliana said checking her phone. "Assembly starts in less than forty minutes."

"Oh no... I can't go out there like this!" She said on the verge of crying.

"Hey hey, don't panic. We'll help you." Liliana said. "Come on, let's go to the bathroom. I have an idea."

I simply nod and follow them. I wanted to help this girl too regardless of her aparant weaknesses.

* * *

"This is seriously the best idea you had?" I asked as Liliana and I ran piece by piece of Maria's clothing under a hand dryer in the bathroom. "This will never get them dry in time."

"Not completely. I never said this would work perfectly." A blazerless Liliana said smiling. "But it's still better than nothing. She said as she finished drying off the poor girl's panties. "Here Maria, these should be dry enough for now." Liliana said handing them back to her over the door of the stall I was her bare feet as she quickly pulled them back on like they were a bulletproof vest in the middle of a shootout. I quickly finish drying out her bra and toss it back to her. I can only imagine how mortified I would be in such a situation naked in a public bathroom stall trusting two total strangers with my clothes.

"Thank you both." She said. "I'm so sorry I had to force this burden upon you."

"Hey don't worry about it." Liliana says as she dried off the skirt. "I wouldn't have come here if I didn't want to help people. This is just a precurssor to all the people we will help as soldiers." I blink at that as I work on Maria's blouse. This girl was not that different than I was. I wanted to help my fellow countrymen too.

"You two are saints." Maria said from behind the stall. "I wish more nobles were like you two."

"Oh I'm not a noble." Liliana said finishing up the skirt. "My Dad is only a knight. Marika is one though, right."

"That is correct." I say handing back her blouse. "My father is a Viscount."

"Ah... Mine is a Baron." Maria said. "Jon Falkner. He did... Not like it when I enrolled here." She said. "He thinks I'm not cut out to be more than a trophy wife... I wanted to prove I can be something more than just his klutzy daughter... I'm off to a good start so far." She said feeling down obviously.

"Hey don't be like that. You had one accident, it's too soon to doubt yourself now." Liliana said making me smile. "If you give up, then all you will do is prove him right." She added as she finished the stockings in a few quick passes under the dryer before handing them back.

"Thank you both again." She said choked up a bit. "I really need friends like you two."

"Yeah, we're your friends." I say handing back her jacket. "Just like you guys are my new friends."

Liliana just beamed and slapped my back lightly. "See I told you, I'd grow on you." Before I opened my mouth to protest. "Okay, I never said it, but I think it was implied." She grinned.

As soon as Maria was dressed, we went to the front desk and registered Maria too. "Oh wow, you get the same room as us?" Liliana said amazed and elated. "What a happy little coincidence."

She nodded meekly as we made our way to the auditorium for initiation. One lengthy speech from the headmaster later about how we were the future of the military, and how we all must do our best in order to insure the safety of the Empire for future generations. We are finally dismissed and allowed to go to our rooms to get unpacked before classes start.

"That was so boring. I get that it was important, but I can hardly remember any of what that old man was saying." Liliana said shaking her head. "He might as well have just handed out pamphlets with the speech on them."

"Liliana hush." I say worriedly. "You're going to get us in trouble if you say things like that around the staff."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just so tried I could use a nap right now." She said sighing as we we arrived at our dorm, and opened it to find Anna sitting against one of the beds listening to music. She turns and sees us, taking out her ear buds.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked a little put off.

"Ummm, This is our dorm room." I say. "Is it yours too?"

"Yeah, why else would I be here." She said scoffing. "Listen, just don't bother me, and we'll get along fine." She said putting in her earphones again.

We nod, and head inside, our bags having already been delivered here by the help, we proceed to unpack, and claim our beds. "Whichever one Marika gets, I call the one right next to her's!" Liliana shouts.

"Wait what?!" I ask falling back a bit.

"Dammit quit shouting, you vapid bimbos!" Anna yells.

"Hey. You don't have to be so rude." Maria says to the silver-haired girl who just scoffs and turns her earphones up louder.

"Well we're best buddies, so of course I want to sleep right next to you." Liliana says beaming. I blush a bit at the implications of that. This girl was a bit too... affectionate for my taste. It was something I was not very used to. In fact as a child. I remember one time when I first came home from school, I ran up to hug Kewel, and he jumped to the side, and tripped me sending me face first into a partially dry mud puddle. It hurt... But not nearly as much as the thrashing my parents gave him in return. The point being we Soresi are not exactly known for public displays of affection even in the most platonic of ways.

"Okay. I guess since we are in seperate beds there's nothing wrong with that per say." I admit only to see Liliana trying to push all four of our beds together.

"Are you kidding me?!" I cry out.

"What, we're teammates now, time to start building our bonds!" Liliana declares.

"Oh my, I don't think I can." Maria is blushing even worse than I am.

"Oh hell no! I am not doing this with you weirdos!" Anna declared ripping out her buds again. Inside I sigh, this is going to be a long year.

 **(End of Chapter 1)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is the property of Bandai, Sunrise Entertainment, and Funimation. Anna Peries, and Maria Falkner are the property of StormWolf77415. This is purely a non-profit fan based story.**

 **Also note that I started this story BEFORE I learned about Oz The Reflection. So this is definitly an AU fic now. Just pretend that story never happened here.**

* * *

 _"Hi! My name is Liliana Vergamon and I am fifteen years old. My Dad is a Knight so I get to go to this super-cool military Academy in Pendragon. Oh man, this is gonna be awesome. I get to be a real soldier, and protect my countrymen, and drive around in those big cool robots. I even made three really cool friends my first day here. There's Maria, she's this shy klutzy type of girl, she just needs a bit more confidence, and let me tell you, I got a whole lot to spare. Anna is this aloof anti-social grump, but I just know I will grow on her. Finally there is Marika, she's the coolest, she's so cute, she always has the funniest reactions to all my jokes, and antics, and she is so fun to be around. She was the first friend I made at the School, and my god, I am so exited. This is gonna be the best year ever!"_

So we compromised. I would push my bed over by Marika's with three feet of space in between. The others think it's weird, but I wanna be close to my new bestie. After checking the tape measure for the twenty-sixth time to make sure my bed was exactly at the three foot line and no closer or further I happily kick off my shoes and crash down. "So what should we all do now?" I ask looking around only to find Anna wasn't there. "Hey, where is Anna?"

"Umm, she left." Maria said. "She said that she didn't want to listen to your annoying antics anymore."

"Really?" I say trying my best to hide how dejected I was. "Well she'll just have to join us later if she feels that way."

"Well I think we have to get ready for classes." Marika says. "I mean we only have an hour-and-a-half before they start."

"Okay, That's a great idea. Oh I hope we are all in the same class, that would be so much fun." I beam.

Maria looks at me nervously. "How can you think of this as fun. We are training to be soldiers, not playing sports."

I just smile. "Hey, I'm just trying to look at the world sunny-side-up. Just because we are training for war doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves at the same time too."

Marika just sighs and shakes her head. "Liliana, you are one strange girl."

"If by strange, you mean positivity incarnate, than I guess I am." I shoot back with a smile.

* * *

(The Classroom)

"Alright, listen up Cadets." The instructor said. "Each and every one of you are future officers of the Britannian Military. You will learn to pilot the RPI-13 Sutherland to it's fullest potential and beyond by the time you are done here. Do you all understand that?"

"Yes sir!" The class said.

"I can't hear you!" He declared.

"YES SIR!" Everyone shouted louder.

"Good. Now lets move onto the training fields and get you accustomed to your machines."

Everyone got up, and walked outside a fair distance to a large training field that contained a knightare scale obsticle course, shooting range, sparing arena, and a general ground for war games. In a line by the entrance were eighteeen blue Sutherlands with white heads, and shoulders.

"Now. These puppies right here, are Sutherland Trainers. All specifications are to military standard, save one all the weapons have been downgraded to less-than-lethal simunitions. Even the Slash Harkens have been modifed to lack the piercing ability of the ones used in real combat. This way none of you rookies will have to worry about killing each other by accident." He said. "Now you'll be starting by getting used to moving these things, so everyone form a line in order of rank followed by alphabetical order, and we'll give each of you time to learn the basics of control."

We line up as best we can. Marika is near the front. Followed by Maria shortly afterwards. Anna of course stands near the end, and last but not least is me, all by my lonesome, the sole girl in class lacking a Noble title or heritage of my own. It feels weird, but I won't let it get me down. I'm just happy to be here after all.

Marika gets in, and she moves pretty well. She's clearly had some practice in these things before. Maria meanwhile seems to stumble a bit, trying to find her way with the controls, but she quickly has it down. Awhile passes before Anna gets in, and she moves like a pro. Zipping around the course, and even pulling off a more complex move to two to show off.

"Alright, Vergamon, you're up!" The instructor says as I hop into the machine. **"Alright Vegamon, follow my instructions to the letter, and this will go smoothly."** He says to me over the radio. **"I will activate lights by the controls you are supposed to use. First of all the start up key is already in the ignition so turn it to start the machine."**

"Roger that!" I chirp twisting the key feeling the silent hum, and vibration as the core luminous flares to life. Monitors turn on along with lights as I get a view of the area outside the cockpit.

 **"Okay now, the foot pedals are what control the Knightmare's legs. Right now you're in Landspinner mode. Press down on the right pedal to accelerate. Press the left to brake. Twist your feet side to side to steer, just like with roller skates if you ever used them."** He says.

"What happens if I want to reverse?" I ask, more out of curiousity than anything.

 **"Pull your right foot back wards. That will activate the reverse gear."** He says. I look down at my feet. Luckilly the pedals are designed with a top set of bars for the toe of your shoe to catch on, and pull back up. As well as a wall around the heel to make pulling back easier. Naturally I press forward while also pulling my foot back.

 **"No wait don't back up-"** The screams of my classmates motivate me to slam on the brakes as I nearly bowl over a couple of them.

"Sorry!" I say slamming forward on the accelerator to get away from them. In my panic I fail to notice my feet are twisting until I do a sharp left and-

*CLANG!* Slam chest-first into one of the steel and concrete barricades set up for combat practice. Vibrations ring through my body as I am thrust foreward. My restraints being the one thing that keeps me from striking any monitors. I hardly even notice I am falling backwards until my legs fly up as far over my head as the cramped confines of the cockpit allow me. A struggle with the controls trying to move but it's feeble... I'm stuck on my back unable to do anything."

 **"Dammit Vergamon, shut down the machine, and wait for recovery."** He said.

"Heheh, oops." I say more than a bit embarassed by the whole ordeal.

* * *

I sit awkwardly in the classroom as things begin to wind down. Everyone thinks I'm just some dumb klutz now. I've basically been taken off active knightmare training, and forced to use a simulator for two entire weeks. I feel humilated, it was just a simple accident, why do they have to treat me like I'm a failure already?

"Lilianna? Are you okay?" Marika asks walking up to me. "You've barely said a word since the accident."

"I'm fine... Just a bit... Humbled." I say awkwardly.

"It wasn't your fault." Maria said. "It could have happened to anyone."

"Try telling the teacher that." I say dejected. "I had no idea this would be so complex."

"Really? You had no idea?" Anna said as she sat in the row behind us. "You are hopeless, just drop out now, and quit wasting the empire's resources with your ineptitude." She said. I look down at my desk. Maybe she's right... I'm just wasting my time here."

"Hey! Don't talk to Lilianna like that!" Marika snaps.

"It's the simple truth, noble status is ireelevent if you can't do your job properly." She said.

"It was just one honest accident. She deserves a second chance as much as anyone." Maria said.

"There are no second chances on the battlefield!" Anna snaps. "You either succeed or perish, better she walk away now rather than die a pointless death." She said before composing herself. "If you will excuse me I have some erands to run now. Good day." She said before leaving.

I look down at my desk again tearing up just a little. Marika then puts her hand over mine. "Hey, don't let her get to you. You have two weeks to get better in the simulator right?" I nod slowly.

"Well they're open before and after class for a few hours." Maria said. "We'll help you until then. I'm sure with our help you'll ace the next trial."

"You guys would... do all that for me?" I ask. Seeing them both smile and nod lifts my spirits greatly. Before I know it I threw my arms around them both. "I'm so happy to have made friends like you two!"

"Hey take it easy." I hear Marika say a bit flustered.

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Maria said smiling.

"Okay... Let's head down there right now, and get started training." Marika said smirking. "We have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah!" I say happily as we get up and make our way to the simulator room.

 **(End of Chapter 2)**

* * *

 **Hey guys. Sorry about the chapter being so short, but I was so sidetracked with other projects, that I wanted to get something out to ya'll before long. I hope this was at least enough to satiate your boredom for a few minutes. I'm a bit disapointed in the shortness myself, but I couldn't think of more stuff to pad the writing out more.**

 **Anyway that's all from me now. I'll see you guys later down the line.**


End file.
